


La spirale della dipendenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Benn Beckman ha un segreto terribile che nasconde a tutti, compreso il suo capitano.Song-fic su The Drug degli Egypt Central. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9cbkWnrQos.Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge : 2/26: DIPENDENZA: 2.L'incapacità di fare a meno di una persona ( d. psicologica ) oppure il bisogno incoercibile di un farmaco o di una sostanza: d. farmacologica; part., la condizione del tossicomane.Parole: 1282.





	La spirale della dipendenza

La spirale della dipendenza

 

Benn Beckman guardò il rosso abbandonato su un divano, addormentato a faccia in giù. Si alzò in piedi e avanzò silenziosamente nella penombra della stanza, le finestre erano sbarrate, il russare del resto della gang addormentati per terra risuonava piano.

Benn evitò innumerevoli lattine di birra abbandonate per terra, recuperò il suo mantello viola con i disegni a spirale e se lo legò sulle spalle. Raggiunse la porta e aprì, l’aria gelida del mattino spazzò via l’odore di sudore e di alcool. Chiuse la porta alle spalle e camminò lungo la strada principale, le sue ciabatte affondavano nella neve e i suoi piedi divennero bluastri.

Si guardò l’orologio digitale e lesse: “07: 09”. Sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo.

< Sono le sette di mattina e sono di nuovo da solo a camminare > pensò. Raggiunse l’angolo di un vicolo e vi si lasciò cadere, coprendosi a mani nude con la neve, sentì le dita bruciare e il suo corpo iniziare a tremare per il freddo. I suoi vestiti si erano inumiditi e il suo mantello si era riempito di neve.

< Ultimamente è come se una parte di me se ne fosse andata. Quella che, nonostante non abbia mai amato le feste dei ragazzi, trovava divertente il proprio ‘capitano’ e aveva una grande voglia di vivere >. Si sciolse i lunghi capelli legati in un codino, vide che le ciocche erano quasi tutte grigie e solo una era ancora nera. Afferrò un coltellino dalla cintura di tela che portava alla vita e li tagliò corti di netto, la mano gli tremava.

La luce pallida del sole gl’illuminava il viso allungato, segnato da rughe d’espressione, e l’orecchino di perla che sembrava brillare.

< Ho così paura che il Rosso, ad accorgersene, se ne vada. Sì, è diventato duro tenere accanto ciò che resta del mio ‘capitano’. Lo vedo affogare nell’alcool ogni giorno di più, per continuare a ridere di questa vita che non fa altro che uccidere i più giovani, e toglierci tutto > pensò.

I capelli tagliati erano caduti sul manto nevoso.

< Potessi mi lascerei morire qui. Mi sento già ucciso nel profondo. Non sono altro che carne attaccata alle ossa > rifletté Benn. Si accese un sigaro e se lo mise tra le labbra, sbuffando nuvole di fumo. < Meglio che me ne stia da solo, deprimerei solo gli altri. 

Non la voglio, ma mi serve. Alla fine non riesco a pensarci, c’è solo una cosa che il mio essere sembra necessitare. So che è sbagliato razionalmente, ma… >.

Trasse dalla tasca una confezione di cartone di pillole e l’aprì, guardandole con gli occhi liquidi.

< Non riesco a smettere di pensare incessantemente. La notte, quando chiudo gli occhi, non riesco ad evitare di calcolare quante possibilità ho di fare tutto. Mi ripeto le percentuali possibili che abbiamo di venire presi, di essere colti da un’epidemia. Calcoli, calcoli, continue voci nella mia testa. 

‘Lei’ fa calare il silenzio > rifletté. Prese una pillola rossa e se la rigirò tra le dita.

“La droga è ciò che mi capisce… Finirà per uccidermi. Probabilmente i ragazzi spareranno ognuno un colpo con la loro pistola quando mi troveranno morto. Niente di più, niente di meno, di quello che accade per tutti i nostri che muoiono” sussurrò.

< Persino in questo momento non riesco ad evitare di pensare che visto che siamo ventuno, i colpi di pistola saranno esattamente ventuno >. Chiuse gli occhi e si mise la pillola in bocca.

 

*******

 

Benn si nascose nel retro della casa dove si trovava il loro covo, si appoggiò con una spalla al muretto lercio. Con una mano teneva uno specchio, guardando il proprio riflesso, con l’altra teneva il fucile come una pistola e lo puntava verso la sua testa. Ne aveva preso la parte finale in bocca.

< Sto calcolando una sola ragione, un’unica, vera, ragione, per cui potrei essere degno di essere salvato.

Le bande rivali temono la mia forza, ma comunque esistono molti combattenti che potrebbero sostituirmi.

L’unica risposta che riesco a darmi è che un colpo di pistola qui, segnalerebbe il nostro rifugio >. Abbassò il fucile e si lasciò cadere per terra, prendendo un profondo respiro.

< Devo arrendermi all’evidenza. Ho scelto un lento suicidio. So quanto perderò, ma è come se non m’importasse >. Si riempì la bocca di caramelle di cocaina.

 

*******

 

Benn si nascose nel bagno, la vista gli si era annebbiata, mentre sfilava l’ago dal braccio. Nascose la siringa che aveva usato dentro della carta igienica e la mise dentro una spazzatura colma di cartacce, carta igienica e preservativi usati.

Un odore nauseabondo pervadeva la stanza da bagno.

Benn si piegò in avanti, vomitò così tanto da raschiarsi la gola e rimettere anche sangue. Le gambe gli cedettero e crollò incosciente su un fianco.

 

********

 

Benn mugolò, il corpo gli doleva, riusciva a malapena a muovere i muscoli, vedeva sfocato e la testa gli martellava. Si massaggiò una tempia a fatica e gemette sofferente, sentiva le cose al tatto leggermente deformate. Si guardò intorno e vide che era steso a faccia in su sul divano del loro quartier generale.

“Gli altri dove sono?” biascicò.

“Li ho mandati via” disse secco Shanks. Accese la luce, Benn gemette accecato, serrando gli occhi. Riuscì a socchiudere gli occhi abbastanza da notare la figura sfocata del Rosso che si sedeva su una sedia accanto al divano. Teneva una bottiglia di alcool in mano.

Benn deglutì rumorosamente, sentì la bocca secca.

“Da quanto tempo?” ringhiò Shanks.

“Ha importanza, Capitano?” esalò Beckman.

Shanks gettò a terra una bottiglia, mandandola in pezzi.

“Certo che ne ha!” sbraitò.

Benn si portò le mani alla testa e si lamentò.

“Continuo ad occuparmi nel modo migliore dei vostri ‘ragazzi’. O ultimamente sono stato un ‘Vice peggiore?” chiese con voce roca.

Shanks serrò i pugni e scosse il capo, le ciocche di capelli rossi gli sfiorarono il viso e alcune di esse coprirono l’occhio segnato dalle profonde cicatrici.

“Da quando avete perso il braccio a seguito dell’incidente col camion” ammise Benn. Notò l’iridi nera di Shanks che lo fissava intensamente e distolse lo sguardo.

“Hai nascosto per tutto questo tempo il tuo dolore. Pensavo ti fidassi della nostra ‘squadra’, almeno che ti fidassi di me” gemette Shanks, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

“Non volevo scoprissi che ero diventato un tossicomane che sente bisogno della droga più dell’aria che respiro. Mi ossessione, come una maledizione che non finirà finché non mi avrà portato alla tomba.

Non la voglio, ma ho bisogno della droga. NE HO BISOGNO” ammise Benn. La sua voce tremava.

< Si è sempre occupato di noi come una baby-sitter e non mi sono mai accorto dei suoi bisogni, troppo occupato di piangermi addosso > pensò Shanks. 

Lo aiutò ad alzarsi seduto e si accomodò sul divano accanto a lui, Benn sgranò gli occhi e arrossì, mentre l’altro lo abbracciava.

“Me ne occuperò io, ne usciremo insieme” giurò.

“A-avete altre priorità…” esalò Benn.

Shanks ingoiò un singhiozzò e negò con il capo.

“Non potrei vivere senza di te. Non dico i ragazzi, proprio io” gemette. Lo strinse con foga con il suo unico braccio. “Se non ci fossi stato tu, non sarei sopravvissuto dopo la menomazione. Tu ti sei preso cura di me, adesso tocca a me farlo con te” gemette. 

Benn piegò il capo, l’altro era un avambraccio più basso di lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e con le labbra tremanti gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Se lo facciamo insieme, ‘Capitano’, andrà sicuramente bene” esalò.

< Sono stato uno sciocco. Mi sarebbero bastati i suoi abbracci per spegnere le voci nella mia testa. Fa così caldo e si sta così bene qui > pensò. 

 


End file.
